1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of personal defense devices and, in particular, to an electrical shocking device that is attached to the upper portion of the fist and delivers an electric shock upon making contact with an attacker.
2. Prior Art
While shocking devices are known, like electric rods and buzzers that attach to the palm, none that applicant is aware of are attached at the top of the fist. Nor do any use a spring-biased, contacting portion, as the energization step for delivering an electric current to the attacker.